


Io ho assoluto bisogno di te

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: 2x02, Canon Compliant, Friendship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: Salvo ha scelto Carmine come testimone; Mimì non la prende bene.
Relationships: Salvo montalbano/Domenico Augello
Kudos: 4





	Io ho assoluto bisogno di te

Mimì uscì dal suo ufficio. Voleva controllare se Salvo fosse rientrato, voleva offrirgli ancora una volta il suo aiuto per i preparativi del matrimonio.  
Aspettava con ansia il fatidico momento in cui il suo migliore amico finalmente avrebbe ceduto e gli avrebbe chiesto di fargli da testimone.  
Matri santa, era da due settimane che non aspettava altro! Com'era prìato all'idea, non se lo poteva immaginare nessuno.

Quando si affacciò sul corridoio, però, non fu Salvo l'uomo che gli si parò davanti, bensì Carmine Fazio. Mimì era sorpreso onestamente: l'ormai pensionato ispettore non passava spesso dalle parti del commissariato, ma non perché non volesse... Minchia, fosse stato per lui sarebbe stato abbiato tutto il tempo là! Solo che il dottore gli aveva ordinato categoricamente di evitare ogni stress dopo l'infarto che aveva subìto l'anno precedente; quindi le giornate di Carmine trascorrevano tra passeggiate in riva al mare con il cane e letture dei quotidiani. E qualche domanda sulle indagini al figlio la sera perché, si sa, le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire. 

Quindi Augello non capiva bene il motivo di questa visita. Ciononostante, rivedere il loro vecchio collaboratore gli faceva sempre un gran piacere e dunque lo salutò con calore. 

"Carmine, che sorpresa! Come sta? Che ci fa qua?" 

"Cercavo il commissario" 

"No, Salvo è uscito e ancora non si è arricampato. Ma non si preoccupi, se sono cose di lavoro può dire tranquillamente a me." 

"No dottore, veramente non si tratta di cose di lavoro... Stavolta si tratta di cose di piacere." 

E chi potevano siri ste cose di piacere tra Carmine e Salvo? 

Mimì notò che l'uomo aveva in mano una rivista: era piccolina, bianca, non si capiva bene di cosa trattasse. Poi Carmine cominciò a sfogliarla e capitò su una pagina su cui erano stampati a grandi dimensioni due bellissimi anelli dorati. 

Mimì non ci poteva credere. Era una rivista di fedi nuziali! Capì tutto. Quel grandissimo fituso di Salvo aveva chiesto a Carmine di fargli da testimone. 

Sentì una fitta al cuore. 

Ma come, lui si era sempre mostrato più che disponibile per aiutare Salvo con i fiori, le decorazioni, l'abito e quant'altro e quel grandissimo cornuto gli aveva preferito un altro! 

Cose dei pazzi. 

Ora gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere lui a Salvo. A Montalbano, anzi. Era evidente che il rapporto stretto e sincero che pensava ci fosse in realtà non esisteva, dunque non aveva manco senso chiamarsi per nome. Sarebbero stati semplicemente Augello e Montalbano, due colleghi, e non più i migliori amici e compagni d'avventura Salvo e Mimì. 

Il pensiero lo intristì profondamente. Si rese conto che più che essere arrabbiato, era ferito. Per lui Salvo era sempre stato come un fratello, sin dai primi tempi, ed era sicuro al 100% che a parti invertite, lui non avrebbe avuto nessun dubbio a scegliere Salv- "Montalbano", si corresse, come suo testimone. 

Quando il commissario lo chiamò nel suo ufficio per fare il punto sull'indagine a cui stavano lavorando, Mimì decise di far capire al suo superiore che sapeva tutto. Entrò nell'ufficio di Montalbano solo dopo essere stato chiamato più volte; una volta all'interno, ignorò sia lui che Fazio che gli porgevano domande e infine si precipitò fuori facendo una scenata, proclamando a gran voce di non avere amici. 

Forse stava facendo un po' troppo tiatru, ma lui era un tipo drammatico e le emozioni, al contrario del suo superiore, non se le sapeva tenere dentro di sé. 

Stava per tornarsene a casa quando sentì la voce di Montalbano che lo chiamava da dietro. 

"Mimì, Mimì, ma chi si pazzo? Ma che ti pigliò?" 

"Che mi pigliò? Lo vuoi sapere? Mi pigliò che prima è passato Carmine Fazio e mi contò che tu gli hai chiesto di farti da testimone!" Mimì aveva un tono quasi petulante, come di un picciriddu che stesse per scoppiare a piangere. 

"Chistu è u problema?" 

"Ca certo! Me lo dovevi chiedere a me, me lo dovevi chiedere" sbraitò. Minchia, ma possibile che Montalbano non capisse quanto c'era rimasto male? Era come se per lui la loro amicizia non contasse nulla. Glielo disse. 

"Avà, Mimì, nun fari accussì! Ho scelto Fazio solo perché fu iddu u primu ad accogliermi a Vigata" 

"Ma che significa, l'hai scelto per anzianità? E poi Livia te l'ho presentata io, se to scurdasti" 

"Mimì, fammi parrari" 

"Sono il tuo migliore amico, mi spetta di diritto!" 

"Aspet-" 

"Una buona giornata, Montalbano" concluse Mimì, andandosene via e lasciando il suo collega lì davanti al commissariato come nu babbu. 

\--------------------- 

Quella sera stessa, Mimì sentì qualcuno che bussava alla sua porta. Non aveva idea di chi potesse essere: lui, a parte Montalbano e tutta la squadra del commissariato, non è che conoscesse tutte ste persone. 

L'unico che veniva ogni tanto era proprio il commissario, ma dopo il litigio di quella mattina Mimì aveva la certezza che non potesse trattarsi di lui. 

E invece aveva torto. Aprì la porta e si ritrovò il suo collega davanti, con un'aria tra il dispiaciuto e il siddiato... Come se avesse fatto un notevole sforzo per presentarsi lì. 

Conoscendolo, era stato proprio così. 

"Chi buoi a quest'ora?" 

"Ti devo parlare. Che è un crimine?" 

"No, figurati. E che cosa mi devi dire di così importante da scassarmi la minchia a quest'ora della sera, si può sapere?" 

"Mimì, stai esagerando un pochino però, ah. Se non fossimo amici ti avrei già mandato a fari 'nculu" tentò di babbiare Salvo per alleggerire un po' l'atmosfera. 

"Ah perché, io e te siamo amici? Non me lo ricordavo" 

"Matri, Mimì, chi camurria! Ma certo che siamo amici" 

"Non lo so, Montalbano, a me non mi risulta. Perché gli amici non si trattano come tu hai trattato me. Gli amici non si pugnalano alle spalle!" 

"Avà, Mimì, cia finiti cu tuttu stu tiatru? Lo sai benissimo che io e te siamo amici, è fuori discussione questo." 

Mimì mise le mani sui fianchi, com'era solito fare, quindi parlò. "Non saprei... A volte mi pare che tu non ci tenga a me, che non abbia bisogno di me" 

Mimì sentiva le lacrime che gli salivano agli occhi mentre pronunciava quelle parole, un groppone in gola che quasi gli impediva di parlare. Non poteva farci nulla. Con Montalbano si era creato un legame così forte e intimo da diventare fondamentalmente per Mimì in pochissimo tempo, e il pensiero che il suo amico non lo considerasse importante tanto quanto lo considerava lui lo faceva soffrire come un cane. 

Il commissario lo guardò con un' espressione più dolce, un po' insolita per lui: forse aveva finalmente capito la sofferenza del suo vice. 

"Mimì, ma stai babbiando? Io ho assoluto bisogno di te. Sia come collega che soprattutto come amico. Vero è che spari minchiate ogni cinque minuti, ma è vero pure che senza il tuo aiuto molti casi non l'avrei risolti" - "Non è vero", pensò Mimì. Il suo amico glielo stava dicendo per farlo sentire meglio e fu proprio per questo che quelle parole gli sembrarono ancora più belle. 

"E poi senza le tue minchiate io non mi divertirei" 

Mimì non disse nulla, sapeva che il suo amico non era uno che parlava a màtila. 

E infatti quest'ultimo continuò: "Tu lo sai che a me non piacciono tutte ste smancerie, baci, abbracci, frasi sdolcinate...A mia mi fanu venire l'orticaria. Però tu a stari tranquillo, che anche se io non ti abbraccio o non ti dico niente, sei mio amico lo stesso. Va bene?" 

Uno stacco di qualche secondo. 

" Ti vuogghiu beni, Mimì" 

Augello non riuscì a trattenersi. Si avvicinò a Montalbano e gli si gettò addosso abbracciando, dicendogli con voce rotta:" Grazie, Salvo. Anche io." 

Quando si staccarono, Salvo continuò: "Se proprio vuoi sapere perché l'ho chiesto a Carmine, era perché volevo dargli un piacere dopo l'infarto che ha avuto un anno fa. Mischino per lui è stato difficilissimo lasciare il lavoro, starsene sempre a casa... Volevo farlo sentire parte della squadra ancora una volta, volevo che si sentisse importante." 

Mimì quasi si vergognò di aver reagito così all'inizio. In fondo Salvo aveva voluto fare un bel gesto per Carmine e lui aveva fatto un macello. 

" Che bel pensiero, Salvo.... Minchia se l'avessi capito prima avrei evitato tutte ste sceneggiate. Ti devo chiedere scusa, sono stato un minchione" 

"Nun ti preoccupare, scuse accettate" 

"Ti posso dare un altro abbraccio?" azzardò Mimì, già conoscendo la risposta. 

E invece: "Va bene, Mimì, ma solo perché ti sei angustiato assai pi sta storia e mi sentivo in colpa. Però st'abbraccio ti deve valere per i prossimi sei mesi minimo, ah, non è che domani attonna ci scassi i cabbasisi" babbiò Salvo. 

"Ma vaffanculo va" fu la risposta scherzosa del vice. 

Erano tornati i soliti Salvo e Mimì. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo ho rivisto la 2x02 e non mi è piaciuto il fatto che sia stata Livia a parlare con Mimì e risolvere tutta la faccenda del testimone. Nella mia mente, è Salvo che va a scusarsi e gli spiega tutto e quindi è uscita questa cosa qua... Mi sono mantenuta all'interno dell'universo canon quindi si parla della loro amicizia e non di altro, spero comunque che sia una cosa decente :)


End file.
